Storytime
by PixelByPixel
Summary: Dan attempts to make Trixie feel better after the events of 3x18. Maze overhears.


Dan hesitated outside Trixie's door. After he and Maze had turned to see his daughter standing in the apartment doorway, her face shocked, the beginnings of tears in her eyes, he had of course followed her. He'd held her as she sobbed, rubbing her back and murmuring words of comfort that he knew she wasn't hearing. He'd bundled her into the car, trying anything to get her to talk to him, but she'd rejected his suggestion of pizza and milkshakes and instead pressed her face to the car window.

When they'd arrived at his apartment, she'd breezed past him and gone right to her room, though at least she'd left the door open.

"Hey," Dan said, making his way into the room and sitting in the battered rocking chair that had been in his room when he was a kid. "Monkey, about Maze -"

"She hates me." Trixie interrupted, before dissolving into sobs once more. This time, though, she turned to her father, all but flinging herself into Dan's arms.

Dan held Trixie close, setting the rocking chair to a gentle back-and-forth. She'd had a growth spurt, he reflected, and it felt like his lap would soon be too small for her, even though he knew that he'd hold her as long as she let him. "She doesn't hate you," he reassured her. "She's mad about some other things, and she was yelling at me. If she had known you were there, I'm sure she wouldn't have said it." And, despite his current frustration with Maze, Dan knew this was true. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of the relationship between his ex-wife's roommate and his daughter, but he knew it was good for both of them. Trying to put that into his voice, he added, "You know she loves you, Trix."

Gulping back another sob, Trixie said, "But she called me bratty."

"Hey." Dan eased away from Trixie so she could see his face, how serious he was. "That's why we know she was wrong, because one thing you definitely aren't is a brat. You're the sweetest kid in the world."

Trixie gave Dan a look of disbelief, but nestled against his chest once more. He slowed the rocking chair just a little, and made his voice soothing when he spoke, the way he had when she was smaller and refusing to sleep. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Tricia."

"Dad," Trixie murmured, but Dan guessed that she was only pretending to object. He'd been telling her Tricia stories for years, relating the adventures of the little girl who climbed the beanstalk and helped a giant, visited the Caves of Blue Ice and talked to seals, and had recently been given a magical bicycle that let her fly.

But when had his little girl stopped calling him Daddy?

"Tricia had a lot of good friends," Dan continued. "And one of her friends was having a hard day."

"Best friend," Trixie murmured into Dan's chest.

Okay, that was a little weird, his daughter considering an adult her best friend, but Dan went with it. "Her best friend was having a hard day. A hard couple of days, really. She said some mean things and hurt Tricia's feelings." Another small sob came from Trixie, and Dan cuddled her a little closer. "Tricia was sad," he said, his voice soft and mellow, "but she knew that her friend wasn't really mad at her. She knew that sometimes friends, even best friends, say things without thinking about them. So she was sad, but then she felt better. She took her bike out for a flight, and watched the sunset from on top of the Hollywood sign."

"Like in that movie!" Trixie suggested.

Dan had no idea what movie she meant, but replied, "Sure!" He rocked Trixie in silence as he thought what to say, then spun another adventure for Tricia. This tale had its plucky protagonist finding a magical sword and then battling a dragon who, in the end, really just wanted a hug. Once the story was over, he kissed his little girl's forehead and asked, "Ready for some dinner?"

"Sushi?" Trixie asked hopefully.

Dan smiled. "Okay. Get your jacket and wash your face and we can go." He turned to leave Trixie's room while the girl collected herself, but was brought up short when he saw Maze standing just outside the doorway. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. He was pretty sure he has locked the door behind him but maybe, in his haste to get to Trixie, he had forgotten.

"I came to apologize," Maze replied, her face impassive.

Dan folded his arms over his chest. "I'm listening."

"Not to you," Maze replied, her voice full of scorn. "To Trixie."

Shaking his head, Dan replied, "No way. I don't want you anywhere near her."

"It's okay, Dad." Trixie's expression held no small amount of wariness, but she still approached Maze.

Maze looked between Trixie and Dan. To the latter, she asked, "A little privacy?" When Dan didn't move, she sighed and turned back to Trixie. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know you were standing there."

Trixie peered up at Maze, looking thoughtful, but still hurt. "But why did you say it at all?" she asked. "Do you really think I'm -"

"No." Maze didn't even let Trixie finish the sentence. "No way, little human." She crouched a little to put her head on the same level with Trixie's. "You're not… what I said. I shouldn't have said it."

Trixie didn't smile, though Dan thought that her expression softened a little. "So why did you say it?" she persisted.

Dan would have smiled if the situation had been less serious, as Trixie's no-nonsense manner evoked images of her mother.

Maze sighed, her brows lowering in apparent frustration. "I don't know," she admitted. She straightened, adding, "Human emotions, they didn't used to be a thing for me. I don't get it."

"Is it Amenadiel and Doctor Linda again?" Trixie asked, a trace of sympathy in her expression.

"What?" Dan protested. "Maze, you're involving Trixie in that? She's a child!"

Maze turned her gaze upon Dan, and he suddenly wished that he was anywhere but there. Just for a moment, he thought there could be some truth in all those comments about her being Hell's best torturer, the way she was looking at him. "She's a good listener," Maze replied. "Better than the rest of you."

Dan would have argued further, but he saw the corners of Trixie's mouth curve up just a little. There was little he wouldn't do right then to see his daughter smile, so, with a nod, he let it go.

Maze turned back to Trixie. "Yeah," she answered finally. "But none of that has anything to do with you. You're my favorite human. I shouldn't have taken out my issues on you, and I'm sorry."

Trixie peered up at Maze for a moment, then stepped close and wrapped her arms around her best friend's waist. "I forgive you, Maze."

"Thanks, kid," Maze whispered, bending down to kiss the top of Trixie's head.

Looking up, Trixie asked, "Does this mean you're not moving out any more?"

Though not without some regret, Maze shook her head. "Sorry, kid. But I think I need a little time on my own." Perhaps seeing that Trixie was ready to protest, she added, "I'll still come see you. You're still my favorite human."

Trixie didn't look mollified, but she asked only, her tone pleading, "Will you at least come get sushi with us?"

Maze smiled, "That I can do." She glanced over at Dan before adding, "If it's okay with your dad." Her expression suggested that she expected a positive answer.

Dan nodded his rather wary acquiescence, and Trixie beamed. "I'll be right back."

Trixie darted into the bathroom, and Dan turned to Maze. His voice low and intense, he said, "You hurt her again, and I'll kick your ass. I don't care if you're a girl. Woman," he corrected quickly, upon hearing Maze's mutter that she wasn't a girl.

"I hurt her again, and I might let you," Maze replied quietly. Still looking after Trixie, she said, her voice distant, "I didn't know you told stories."

Dan smiled. "Who do you think I based the dragon on?" Maze rounded on him, and Dan laughed. "What? Tell me Trixie hugging you didn't help."

Maze's expression softened. "Okay, yeah. Yeah, it did."

Dan watched her take a deep breath and then let it out. He still wasn't sure what to make of Maze, but he knew his daughter loved her.

That was enough.


End file.
